


XF Writing Challenge: Heat

by avocadoave



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoave/pseuds/avocadoave
Summary: An interaction between Mulder and Scully that takes place around the time of the revival. Written for leiascully's XF Writing Challenge: Hot/Cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set at the time of the revival. Written in one hour, unbetaed as per the rules.

She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for him to answer. She found it difficult to stand still—her body humming with adrenaline and anger and too much caffeine.  

The knock on the door startled Mulder. He glanced at his watch, it was just past 7:00 am and no one ever came out here. He set down his coffee and tugged on a pair of jeans from the floor, glancing around for a shirt. Another determined knock interrupted his search. “I’m coming!”

Mulder peered out and smiled. He opened the door.

“Morning, Scully.” 

“Good. You’re alive. We need to talk,” she said, sliding between him and the door. 

He could see she was wound up. “Coffee?” 

She clenched her jaw, her hands went to her hips. “God, you're infuriating, you know that? You leave a message for me. A panicked message. I called you 17 times, Mulder. I think I even texted you, and you know how I feel about texting. You never called me back. You can’t imagine the worst-case scenarios that were running through my brain--"

“Uh, yeah, um about that--” 

“Where are the medical records you want me to look at? And who is this Sveta woman? You’ve made me come all the way out here--and why aren't you dressed?” 

“This is my house, Scully. It’s early in the morning.” 

She groaned. This ridiculous half-naked man was impossible to stay mad at.

They stared at each other for several moments. In her eyes Mulder saw fury, determination and something else. 

“Give me your purse,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Why? You can't possibly be that hard up for cash.” 

“You’re angry. I need to make sure you’re not armed.” He sifted through the bag and saw nothing threatening. 

She snatched the bag back from him. He quickly pulled her to him, frisking her before she could object. His touch was feather-light, more touch of a first-time lover than TSA search. Fingers ran down biceps and forearms, skimmed along the edges of her breasts, down her ribs and around her waist. Hands glossed over hips, palmed her ass and on down thighs, knees, shins, stopping to clasp delicate ankles. Her eyes opened and she exhaled sharply, releasing the breath she had been holding since he first made contact.  Her body suffused with anger. Skin pinked with arousal. Heartbeat in her ears.

He stood up, thumbs  in his belt loops. A smirk glancing across his face.

“Satisfied?” She asked, raising a brow. He took a step closer and lowered his voice. 

“Not in the least.” She put her hand out to halt his approach. Fingertips brushing against the bare, taut muscles there. 

“But at least I know you’re not going to shoot me,” he added.

"Give me the files and I'll be on my way." 

"Sure thing, Scully," he said, with an easy grin. He bent over to retrieve a pile of papers from the floor by the couch. 

She looked down at her fingernails, desperate to avoid the view of his denim-clad ass. Her pulse still elevated from his impromptu pat down.

"Here you go." 

"Thanks. I--I'll look over them and get back to you." She turned to leave. 

He squeezed her hand. "I really appreciate this, Scully." 

She pulled away. "Uh, yeah. I'll call. Bye, Mulder."

It’s in the mid-fifties outside, but once she turns the key Scully flips the A/C on high.

Mulder watches out the window until her tail lights disappear. He jogs upstairs to take a shower. A cold one.


End file.
